


Your Dead Girl Walking

by Scouts_Mockingbird



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dead Girl Walking, F/M, Sexy Times, inspired by the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouts_Mockingbird/pseuds/Scouts_Mockingbird
Summary: An in depth look at JD and Veronica's thoughts during "Dead Girl Walking".





	Your Dead Girl Walking

Veronica Sawyer had never been drunk before and at the moment, she hoped she would never be this drunk again. The world spun around her, and the only stable thing she knew was that Heather Chandler was going to destroy her life. She had been popular for three weeks. Now she was going to sink even further than she had been before. For one, uninhibited moment she allowed herself to feel rage. She wanted Heather Chandler to cease existing. Then she blinked and it was over, and all that was left was shock and despair. Her life was over, and now no one at school would touch her. Except…. Except someone who was above all of the high school bullshit. JD. 

She needed to find him. To talk to him. He would help her make sense of all the dizziness and for a little while she could live in a world without Heathers. A world that was beautiful.   
Soon enough she was standing in his yard and climbing up to his window.

***

JD didn’t typically sleep much, but day one at a new school was exhausting no matter how often you did it, so he had passed out early. He awoke to the sound of his window opening. A small, lean figure climbed into his room, and promptly tripped over one of the boxes he wouldn’t unpack. (He never unpacked them anymore.) He reached for his lamp and was shocked when the light illuminated his uninvited guest.

“Veronica, what are you doing in my room?”

She shushed him dramatically, and he realized that she was wasted. 

“Heather Chandler is going to crucify me on Monday, so tonight I want to forget the world exists. Wanna help?” JD was certain that he was dreaming. A hot girl he barely knew had broken into his house for no reason other than to have sex with him. Underneath all the surprise, he was thrilled; she was even more incredible than he’d thought. 

“Touch me.” She ordered sharply, and he was only too happy to comply. He slipped his hands under her jacket, pulling her in for an intense kiss. She was sloppy and enthusiastic and perfect. He caught every small noise she made, coming alive in response to her passion. He pulled back abruptly as she slipped her hands under his shirt. “Veronica…. Why me? Why are you here?” 

***

If she had thought this through at all she would have known he would be confused, and she probably wouldn’t have gone through with it. This, however, was not what Veronica thought he would be confused about. JD was all confidence, coolness personified. To her, it made perfect sense that she would be here, with him, as the world crumbled around her. She pulled him down to sit on the bed, which was bare except for a single sheet. Looking into his eyes, she answered him.

“It’s because you’re beautiful.” He snorted at little, so she cut him off before he could make some sarcastic comment. “You pretend you’re all numb but you aren’t. You need this as much as I do. So come on, let’s leave this whole place locked outside while we make paradise.” She was pleased with her own eloquence, and relieved that the dizzy, drunken feeling was fading. In its place there was need. 

He smirked at her, “That works for me.” And that was the last of his protests. He started off gentle, but she wouldn’t allow it. She pulled him closer by his hair and bit his lips. He responded in kind, knowing that right now she needed it rough, and hard, and real. JD dragged her onto his lap so she was straddling him, groaning as she finally made contact. She tossed her head back so he could kiss and bite her neck, dragging her nails across his back as he did. She could feel the world melting away, because this was the only place in the world, and they were the only people in it, and God it was beautiful. 

***

He was terrified of hurting her, and yet he understood her need for pain. Pain brought the world into sharp relief and he too wanted that now more than ever. He needed to memorize every inch of her smooth pale skin, needed to touch and taste every part of her. He tore her shirt open, but didn’t bother to stop and admire her. He could look at her later, right now he needed to feel her. He squeezed one breast roughly, suppressing a moan when she ground down on him harder in response. Her bra and that tiny skirt didn’t last long after that. He was tempted to leave her socks on, they were quirky and sexy and so perfectly her that he hated to see them go, but he took them off, needing to see all of her. Finally, she was totally exposed, clinging to him and panting. He pulled her back by her hair so he could trail kisses down her chest. He wanted to taste her, and though Jason Dean had never begged for anything in his life, he was prepared to beg her for this. Before he had his chance she pushed him back down to the bed and removed his underwear. 

He was not a virgin, and this was certainly not the first time he’d gotten a handjob (lots of girls loved the mysterious newcomer vibe) but the fact that it was Veronica Fucking Sawyer that was stroking him made this an entirely new experience. He watched her in aroused fascination, entranced by the starving, desperate look in her eyes.   
He almost cried out when she stopped. The lack of contact was enough to drive him insane, but she was moving, shifting so that he was lined up with her entrance.

The sound JD made when she sank down on him and started riding him was the single most erotic thing Veronica had heard. She ground her hips down onto him, lifting herself up slightly so that she could feel him drive back into her again and again. She didn’t know how it felt for him but it was incredible for her. She was in control and he was worshipping her with incoherent groans of admiration. For the first time in her life, Veronica felt powerful. She found this feeling just as intoxicating as the sex. 

Veronica would have continued to ride him like that forever if he hadn’t grabbed her hips and started lifting her almost all the way off him just so he could slam her back down again. She braced herself with hands on his chest as her arousal became overwhelming. She could feel her climax building up inside her. When it hit her she threw her head back and cried out. It felt like an explosion, hot, powerful and uncontainable. He came as she was finishing, panting and still gripping her hips. It was all too much for her, and she collapsed on top of him. 

 

***

They stayed like that for a while, and she whimpered when he pulled out of her. Veronica curled closer to JD, shivering just a little. He moved slightly so he could reach the coat he had discarded after school. He tucked it around her small frame and felt an odd stab of satisfaction that Veronica was here, naked in his bed and wrapped up in his coat. More than anything he wanted to memorialize how she looked in that moment. He watched her drift off and listened to her breathing. She was exquisite. In that moment he decided that he would go wherever she was, and no matter what she did, he would protect her. The girl who had faced Heather Chandler, then drunkenly broken in to his house was his and nothing on earth would take her away. 

 

She awoke from a nightmare confused and panicky and he was there. JD held her, stroking her hair until she was calm. She wanted to stay like that forever. He was so strong and steady, she was sure that with his help she didn’t need to be afraid of anyone ever again. So she decided to face Heather again. She could be brave and apologize. She could do anything as long as this beautiful boy was beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first Heathers fic, and my first mature fic so I'd really love suggestions and helpful comments. I have a lot of ideas for other stories with these two so let me know if you want to see more!


End file.
